<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Freakshow by Lollikins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000614">Freakshow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollikins/pseuds/Lollikins'>Lollikins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Face Slapping, Hair-pulling, Jealousy, Mention of the word rape, Name-Calling, Rough Oral Sex, Wall Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:21:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollikins/pseuds/Lollikins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader and San go to a club where she teases him with another man before showing him that he's the only one she loves.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi San/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Freakshow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The music at the club, Freakshow, was thunder. The strobe lighting was lightning. Her blood thummed with the thunder as it echoed around and through her. As she moved on the dance floor, her motions were lithe and serpentine. The man who held her, who she toyed with and teased, grinded against her and she laughed, looking over his shoulder at the one with whom she was truly captivated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His dark eyes bored into and through her. They flickered intensely with jealousy and more than a little anger as she tossed her hair back, the strands flying around her. Another man moved behind her, and she used him as she would a wall to slide down, her eyes still fixed on the man who stood at the end of the bar watching her. He reached down and grabbed the shot of soju which sat before him, downing it in a quick swallow, never letting his eyes leave hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man behind her, reached around and palmed her breasts. That was a step too far, no matter how much of a flirt and tease she was being. She didn’t belong to him, she belonged to those eyes that watched her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t like it anymore than she did and he crossed to the dancefloor and reached out to grab her hand. The guy who had grabbed her, gripped her tightly as if he meant to hold onto her but San wasn’t having it. He yanked her toward him, she fell into his strong arms. He stepped up to the larger man, utterly fearless with a flicker of challenge in his eyes. He wanted an excuse, it roiled off of him in waves, ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Give me a fucking excuse, just one’</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Despite being a good four inches taller, he backed off, holding his hands up in front of him before turning and disappearing into the crowd on the dance floor. The other man she had been dancing with stammered, “I didn’t know she was with anyone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That seemed to solace him a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that man too gone, she sighed and shook her head, “Guys just don’t know how to keep their hands to themselves.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you weren’t acting like a fucking whore they might.” He whipped around and glared at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I was thinking of you…” she said with a teasing smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thinking of-” With that he grabbed her wrist and marched her out through the hot crush of bodies and into the less populated hallways that lead out of the back of the club and into the alleyway behind it. The fire door slammed heavily behind them. He all but yanked her arm out of its socket as he pulled her from behind him and used that momentum to hurl her in front of him where he slapped her across the face with the back of his hand then caught her by the throat with the other to keep her from falling. He slapped yet again, letting the force carry her back against the jagged spray painted brick behind her. She hit the wall hard, driving the air from her lungs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The remaining air was stolen a moment later in a scorching kiss. For a split second, she fought the punishing kiss before her arms stole up and around his neck. He grabbed her hands and pulled them back, bending them back against her, the pressure forcing her down onto her knees on the filthy asphalt. With both of his hands knotting in her hair, he grinded his still sheathed cock against her face, lipstick smearing across the leather and across her cheek as she turned to open her lips to nibble him through the material. He groaned and hissed, “Take it out, I’m gonna rape that fucking throat.” Doing as he asked, her fingers fumbled with the button of his pants as soon as the cool night air kissed his exposed skin, he was driving his turgid length between her lips and into the tight confines of her throat. Immediately, she choked and tried to pull away but he yanked her back forward, fucking her face. It was all she could manage to catch the odd breath between his thrusts. Suddenly, he pulled out. He yanked her up to her feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand slid down over her hip, catching behind her thigh and pulling her leg up and around him. He used his body and his lips to keep her pinned to the wall as he reached under her skirt and caught the tiny bit of fabric that kept her from him. “You want to act like a fucking whore…” he bit out nipping at her tongue and lips, “Then I’ll treat you like a fucking whore y/n.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew this was what she wanted. He knew her entire little game had been enacted to set his blood on fire and send him into a fury and he let her play him because he loved it as much as she did. He scarcely took a look around to make sure they weren’t watched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If anyone saw two people in a passionate embrace in the shadows, no one uttered a word, no one cared. It was yet another thrill, the possibility of being watched, the possibility of being caught. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of his arms stole beneath her, hefting her slight weight up and angling her hips as he thrust forward and into her heat, hilting himself in one swift movement. The sudden intrusion forced a cry from her. It echoed in the brick lined alleyway. It was cut off prematurely as he forced his lips against hers to muffle it. He was not kind, he was not gentle, he was brutal and he took her almost viciously. The jagged mortar between the bricks at her back bit and scratched as she clawed at his shirt, at the skin beneath that she couldn’t quite get to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>San pushed his thumb between her lips, his eyes locked with hers as she treated his thumb to the same treatment she had given to his cock minutes before. His hand slipped between them, seeking out the throbbing little bud of her clit. His hands were magic and his thumb flitted against her, bringing her effortlessly to the edge before he stopped. The smile he entreated her with was almost cruel. As he drove relentlessly into her, he hissed against her ear, “Beg me to let you cum, bitch. Beg me for it, I might even let you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again and again, he brought her to the trembling edge, almost letting her cum but not quite. Sweat ran and her pleas had long since become incoherent as she slowly, minute by minute was driven closer to the edge of madness. “Please San, please, I love you please baby, please let me cum. I’ll be a good girl.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Liar.” He growled in reply, “You’re a brat. You’re my fucking brat.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, his fingers moved against her. Her entire body was shaking, she expected him to stop but this time he didn’t. He didn’t just take her to the edge, he forced her over as he buried his face against the side of her throat, biting the thin skin there. He slammed home, once, twice, three times more before he smothered a roar against the curve of her neck, his balls tightened and his cock swelled. He pumped wave after seemingly endless wave of seed into her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still panting, he found her lips and kissed her hungrily, hotly. He lifted his head to look into her eyes, resting his forehead against hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” she cooed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t lie to me. That’s all I ask, you know how much I hate lying.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, you’re right, I’m not sorry at all. I like seeing you lose control.” She settled her arms around his neck and squeezed lightly. “I like being the one who makes you lose control.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you do. What do you say we go back to your place? I don’t have to get up until after noon.” He kissed her again as he slowly lowered her to her feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, I like that even more. I won’t be a good girl, I promise.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>San chuckled, “Fine then I won’t be a good boy either, I promise.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>